


Into A Brighter Future

by threedices



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanon, Headcanon, Light Angst, Magical Accidents, Multi, POV Giotto | Vongola Primo, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Team as Family, Time Travel, Vongola Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: The Primo Generation lands in the future and make themselves at home. The future is peaceful, even if Vongola has become a bloody mess.Includes Giotto and his Guardians trying to adopt all the kids and Giotto struggling with the knowledge what their own future will become.
Relationships: Elena/Giotto | Vongola Primo/Daemon Spade, Giotto | Vongola Primo & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Giotto | Vongola Primo & Vongola First Generation Guardians
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799830
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Into A Brighter Future

**Author's Note:**

> This needs expansion, but somehow I ran out of steam. Writing is hard lately.
> 
> Day 7 Mist Day: Historical AU/Magical Accidents

They all end up in the future, with Giotto absolutely enthusiastic about meeting his descendants.

G grouses a bit about the child right hand of Giotto's tenth generation descendant, but only in private.  
The kid is just that, after all.  
A kid.  
No reason to destroy his confidence so early on.

Elena laughs at Daemon's badly hidden urge to adopt the little Mists and their lot, but obviously agrees with him.

They quietly trade glances with Giotto and switch responsibilities.

Elena charms his descendants, while Daemon keeps in the background, frowning over his supposed betrayal.

"As if I would," he complains to Giotto, when they are alone for once.

"I know," is all Giotto says.

He does know what happens, because his ring tells him.  
Enough to consider when and how to act, because future be damned, these are his people and he loves them.  
He has to try.

Giotto adores the boy.  
Tsunayoshi is all he ever wanted in a son and Giotto makes this abundantly clear.

Tsuna still blinks at him, with wary doe eyes, disbelief written in every facet of him.  
He is not the only one.

Little Gokudera does a double take when Giotto speaks sharply about the danger and wrongdoings of the Mafia and his dislike of it.

"That's when the little Mists took notice, dear," Daemon whispers into his ear one evening.

Elena yawns into Daemon's shoulder. "No talk about work, loves, only sleep."

Daemon, ever dutiful to obey her, immediately shuts up.

Giotto laughs quietly and curls into Daemon's other side.  
"True. We can plot tomorrow."

They sleep well, in this calm and seemingly peaceful new world.

Alaude keeps watch, but even he finds not much to fault in the young Cloud's duty and watchfulness.

"The boy is vigilant," he tells Giotto over tea one afternoon, in the Sawada's kitchen, "but he has difficulty to show his attachment."

"You needed time as well," Giotto reminds him, voice soft and fond.

Alaude scoffs. "I was always reasonable about it."

Giotto laughs, and doesn't tell him otherwise.  
Alaude is his now. Why speak of the past?

The cursed Sun keeps an eye on all of them, wary and mistrustful.

G and Daemon pool resources and share duties with Alaude to keep their own careful guard of the children.

Giotto feels nothing but peace, though.

He listens to Knuckle gush about the little Sun and his adorable younger sister, asks Lampo how he is doing and visits Ugetsu and Lampo.

They are all happy with the routine of civilian life, just as he is.

"I could live here forever," Lampo whispers dreamily when Giotto visits his hideaway, and Giotto feels a stab of guilt that they have to return at all.

Lampo's eyes find his, lazy but knowing.  
"We can't stay, I know, but. It's nice."

Lampo cushions his head on his folded arms and they watch the sunset together.

Giotto idly cards his hand through his Lightning's hair.  
"Come with me. The house can hold you, too."

Lampo blinks up at him. "Are you sure? Daemon doesn't get tired?"

He might, but Giotto is worried and wants them all close.

"He can manage, for a while," he tells Lampo soothingly and hopes it is true.

This dilemma might be why Skies are usually cautioned against taking their Guardians to bed.

Giotto will never regret a single second of what he has with Daemon and Elena, however inadvisable it might be.  
If his future and that of his family is meant to be bloody and dark, filled with loss and betrayal, he wants to have this to remember them by.


End file.
